ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Love Amid the Stars: A Romantic Bestiary
"Love Amid the Stars: A Romantic Bestiary" was a lesson plan devised especially for Seven of Nine by The Doctor in 2375 as a means of preparing her social development in the subject of romance. ( ) Introduction "The Milky Way, home to thousands of humanoid species and countless courtship rituals. (1) Klingon males initiate courtship by biting the female. (2) Here we see two Bolians getting to know one another." "The courtship rituals of some species remain shrouded in mystery. (3) For example Species 8472 appears to have as many as five sexes. Bystanders better keep their distance." "Of course, the species you're most likely to interact with is Human." File:Klingons courting.jpg|(1) Klingon courtship File:Bolians courting.jpg|(2) Bolians getting to know one another File:Species 8472 courting.jpg|(3) Species 8472 courtship ritual Lesson 1: First Contact "There are any number of ways Humans can meet prospective mates. (4) Here we see the "chance encounter." (5) Equally common is the "formal introduction." "''When First Contact is successful romance quickly ensues and, in the happiest of circumstances, procreation. (6) Here we see how fortress ovum is besieged by countless little warriors." File:Human courtship, chance encounter.jpg|(4) A "chance encounter" File:Human courtship, formal introduction.jpg|(5) A "formal introduction" File:Look Whos Talking.jpg|(6) The "fortess ovum is besieged by countless little warriors" Lesson 2: Encounter in a Public Place This part of the lesson took place in holoprogram Paris 3, Chez Sandrine, on Earth, in a city of Marseilles. In this lesson, the Doctor instructed Seven to "pull up a bar stool and pretend you've come here to meet the man of your dreams." The lesson followed with scripted conversation: * Male: "Hi, there." * Female: "Hello." * Male: "Come here often?" * Female: "This is my first time." * Male: "You must be new in town? How do you like the south of France?" * Female: "It is very quaint— exactly as I've always pictured it." * Male: "May I buy you a drink?" While Seven found the conversation pointless, the Doctor pointed out that that particular exercise was to explore the concept of small talk, "a vital dating skill" that "helps to establish a rapport with your companion." Lesson 3: Getting to Know You In this lesson the Doctor explained that "the key to finding a compatible partner is learning how to share your interests and goals." In this lesson, the Doctor began to quiz Seven on what some of her hobbies were. The Doctor's questions included: * "What do you do with your spare time?" * "Tell me about your tastes, your likes and dislikes." * "What do you want out of life?" At the conclusion of this lesson, Seven learned that her interests include astronomy, quantum mechanics and music. Lesson 6: Beguiling Banter This lesson covered jokes and the like. Seven referred to this lesson after commenting on how short her date was with Chapman. Catching on to Seven's attempt at humor, the Doctor told her "now you're getting the hang of it," and that "perhaps this evening doesn't have to end so abruptly." Lesson 8: Dress for Success! While preparing for her date, the Doctor reminded Seven of this lesson. While she felt that her appearance was "sufficient", the Doctor suggested that she "could use a little more panache," beginning with her doing something different with her hair, which he let down for her. The Doctor then explained to Seven that when he first designed her dermaplastic garment he had also tried my hand at some casual attire, and introduced her to a selection in the computer. Lesson 10: The First Date In preparation for this lesson, the Doctor asked Seven to pick a suitable candidate for her "first date". To choose her prospect, Seven referred to 's crew manifest, from which she was able to narrow down to two crewmen, "based on work performance and compatible interests." Her two choices: Doug Bronowski, an ensign assigned to the airponics bay and William Chapman, a lieutenant from structural engineering. According to Seven, Bronowski was chosen because "his work record is flawless and he plays the accordion," to which Harry Kim added, "badly, very badly," and "he's got no sense of humor." Chapman was chosen because he and Seven had "worked together on an away mission," and "he seemed efficient." Kim added that he was "a nice guy." While Chapman was working with Robertson in one of the Jefferies tubes, he was approached by Seven, who requested his presence that night for dinner at 1900 hours on holodeck 2. Chapman nervously agreed. When Tom Paris learned of Chapman's date with Seven, he explained to the Doctor that Chapman was "renowned for being nervous around women" and that "Seven's dominant personality will have him running for the airlock before dessert." Lesson 11: Life of the Party This lesson was intended to apply Seven's "newfound social skills", in a practical application by attending the Kadi Ambassador Tomin's reception. In this instance, the Doctor joined Seven as her "date" for the evening. Lesson 22: Thanks for the Memories This lesson instructed one how to convey gratitude following a date. In this case, Seven gave the Doctor a medical tricorder with a scanning resolution that she had enhanced by thirty three percent, following their "date." She explained that she chose that moment because she felt she no longer require his assistance, as it was obvious that "there are no potential mates for me aboard this vessel. However, if I encounter a compatible individual in the future, I will again seek your guidance." Lesson 23: Toast of the Town This lesson was reviewed by Seven at Tomin's reception, where Seven gave the following toast: *"Ladies and gentlemen, I require your attention. May cultural differences encourage us to build bridges of understanding. To all that makes us unique." Lesson 35: Shall We Dance? This lesson covered dancing. By the time of her date with Chapman, she had yet to reach Lesson 35. Nevertheless, they gave it a chance, but prematurely ended it after Seven accidentally tore a ligament in Chapman's shoulder while giving him a twirl. During Seven's recap of the night with the Doctor, he offered to go over Lesson 35 with Seven, to the instrumental version of "Someone to Watch over Me". The lesson began with with the Doctor introducing Seven to the following simple steps: "Place your left hand on my shoulder and your right hand in my left. Now follow me, one step at a time." de:Liebe inmitten der Sterne Category:Sex and reproduction Category:Literature